


Spying (i really couldn't think of a better name please forgive me)

by lol_im_jim



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT'S FINISHED, M/M, pft idk, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_im_jim/pseuds/lol_im_jim
Summary: its johnlock and mystrade. what else do you need? i suck at descriptions, so i wont try anymore. (also posted on wattpad under the username @lol-im-jim)
Relationships: Johnlock, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. 11 p.m.

quick a/n:

so this is just after a party. john dragged sherlock over there, and mycroft just showed up because idk. mycroft and gavin (you guys should know who this is) start talking, and so sherlock and john decide to find out how a mycroft holmes would flirt with a graham lestrade and i dont want to spoil the story, so on we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock and John POV

"John, what was the point of 'socializing' if no one wants to socialize with me?" Sherlock complained.

"Well it's not my fault that you're a prick." John shot back as they passed an open door.

"Wait, who's in that room?"

"No ones- oh *chuckles* I think I know what's happening."

"John"

"Isn't it obvious? They're flirting."

"Who? I can't see, move Jo- well. I never thought that Gavin-"

"Greg."

"-and my brother would flirt. Come on, John. Let's go observe them."

John rolled his eyes.

"You know, they're not just experiments that you can observe, right?"

But he was already gone.

"One day you'll be the death of me."

"One day, Watson. But not today."

(time skip)

They finally got to the balcony that perched over the room after 30 minutes.

"Okay" John wheezed "We're here. Now what?"

Sherlock gave him a look that said "isn't it obvious?" "Honestly, John, I thought you would of known. Now, we observe."

a/n

did i say the chapters were going to be short? no? well they are. sorry!

-jim


	2. 12 a.m.

Mycroft and Greg POV

*rustling noises in background, as well as talking.*

"Did you hear that?" Mycroft whispered to Greg.

"The rustling? Yeah. Don't worry, I'll protect you if they're here to assassinate you. To the death if I have to." Greg whispered back.

They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"So, do you know anything about slopism?"

[sol·ip·sism

/ˈsäləpˌsizəm/ noun the view or theory that the self is all that can be known to exist.]

"Hmm? Oh yeah."

"Do you think that it's possible that that theory is true?"

"About what?"

"That the self is the only thing that actually exists."

"I suppose."

*awkward silence*

"So..." Mycroft started, "What do you think would be the greatest thing that you invented?"

"I dunno. That'll be hard to choose."

"I think that if it were to be true, you'd be the best thing I have ever come up with."

Mycroft suddenly realizes what he has said and goes beet red. It takes Greg a few seconds, but he gets it too. He starts blushing and breathing abnormally.

"Hey," Greg says, his voice strained, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be a minute, ok?"

Mycroft nods, not trusting his own voice. He suddenly hears more of the rustling sounds.


	3. 1 a.m.

John POV

"I'm going to talk to Graham-"

"Greg"

"-and see why he's hyperventilating. You go and talk to Mycroft."

John rolled his eyes, but went to Mycroft anyway.

"Hey. I just saw Greg hyperventilating. What were you guys talking about?"

"Huh? Oh. We were talking about solipsism, and I think I accidentally told him a pick up line."

John went quiet for a moment. "You know he fancies you too, right?"

"Wha-" Mycroft was caught off guard. "What do you mean too?"

"Well, I've been noticing that you tend to blush around him and avoid his gaze."

"How did you know?"

John puts on a strained smile. "I don't know, I deduce."

Mycroft chuckles. "Of course. Anyway, how do you know- how did you deduce that he fancied me as well?"

"Let's go with right now. He turned a bright red at your complement and his pulse quickened, not to mention the fact that he hyperventilated. He went to the bathroom to compose himself before going back to talk to you more. He clearly fancies you."

"Okay, I'll tell him that I fancy him. But only if you tell Sherlock that you fancy him as well."

Now it was John's turn to be caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! You clearly fancy him, and he fancies you as well. He'll likely bury his feelings for you, so tell him now before he convinces himself that he doesn't fancy you."

"... Well ok."

"That's great! Now go and tell him before you fuck everything up."

Basically what happened but Sherlock POV

Sherlock quickly followed Grayson to the bathroom.

"Grant! Wait I need to ask you something!"

"Sherlock, for the 500th time, it's Greg. Anyway, what's your question?"

"For how long have you fancied my brother?"

"The fu- how did you kno- deduce that?"

"Eh, pretty simple. Anyway, you haven't answered my question Giovanni."

"It's Greg. Uh, I guess a few months now."

"Ok, that's great. Now, he fancies you too. So go and profess your love or something."

"But why?"

"For goodness sake Gabriel, because John and I have been trying to get you guys together. Now go and do it."

"On one condition (also it's Greg)."

"Ok Gavin, just say it already."

"(Greg) My condition is that you have to 'profess your love' to John as well."

"I don't fancy him." Sherlock said quickly.

"And my names Graham," Graham said sarcastically. "Just do it."

"(But it is Graham) Fine."


	4. 2 a.m.

Greg's POV

John suddenly came running in.

"Sherlock I have something to tell you"-"John I have something to tell you" they said in unison.

John had a look of surprise on his face and Sherlock had a look of intrigue.

"We can just say it at the same time." John finally said.

"Ok"

"1"

"2'

"3"

"Go!"

"I love you" They blurted out at the same time.

A look of surprise crossed Sherlock's face and John looked as though he might have a heart attack.

"Yo-you love me t-too?" John finally managed.

The look on Sherlock's face was... soft. "Of course I do, you're my dear Watson."

He cupped Johns face and kissed him gently.

Mycroft tapped Greg's shoulder. "Hmm?" Greg turned to face Mycroft.

Mycroft shoved Greg against the wall and kissed him roughly.

"God I've been waiting so long to do that."

They suddenly realize that John and Sherlock were watching them, and they flush with embarrassment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oh god i finally finished it. also, here is a quote i pulled out of the septiplier story im reading right now:

"...causing me to change from Sherlock Holmes to 'just Jack'."

anyway, have a fantastic day or else i will make you have a good day. you have been warned.


	5. just a quick a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really important

hi. i'm jim. the author. yeah. (this is already awkward). so i wrote this over on wattpad at about 4 a.m. while sleep deprived so if nothing makes sense, i don't care. i'm not going to change it. i'm sorry if it bothers you, but i won't. also, i'd like to write a teen!lock fanfic, so if anyone is interested in that, tell me. i'll get right on it.

love,  
jim  
(p.s. idk if you can tell, but there will be no more chapters. this fic is complete.)


End file.
